Compute
$$\sum_{k=1}^{1000} k(\lceil \log_{\sqrt{2}}{k}\rceil- \lfloor\log_{\sqrt{2}}{k} \rfloor).$$
Solution: First note that \[\lceil x \rceil - \lfloor x \rfloor =
\begin{cases}1 & \text{if $x$ is not an integer}, \\ 0 & \text{if $x$
is an integer}. \end{cases} \]Thus for any positive integer $k$, \[\lceil \log_{\sqrt{2}}{k}\rceil-\lfloor \log_{\sqrt{2}}{k}\rfloor=
\begin{cases}1 & \text{if $k$ not an integer power of $\sqrt{2}$}, \\
0 & \text{if $k$ an integer power of $\sqrt{2}$}. \end{cases}\]The integers $k$, $1 \leq k \leq 1000$, that are integer powers of $\sqrt{2}$ are described by $k = 2^j$, $0 \leq j \leq 9$. Thus \[\sum_{k=1}^{1000} k (\lceil \log_{\sqrt{2}}{k}\rceil - \lfloor
\log_{\sqrt{2}}{k}\rfloor) = \sum_{k=1}^{1000}k - \sum_{j=0}^9 2^j = \frac{1000 \cdot 1001}{2} - 1023 = \boxed{499477}.\]